


Back in Black

by Nafrayu (Astreaseria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Season 13, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Drama, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Romance, season 13
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreaseria/pseuds/Nafrayu
Summary: Dean est enlevé par un groupe de démons voulant lui faire avouer où se trouve le fils de Lucifer. Sam, Castiel et Jack, aidés de quelques vieux amis, se lancent alors à sa poursuite.[Sastiel] [Alternative à la saison 13]





	1. Tout commence mal...

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, bon, bon... Me revoilà avec une histoire à rallonge que j'écris à l'occasion du NaNoWriMo 2017 (National Novel Writing Month, un défi consistant à écrire 50 000 mots pendant tout le mois de novembre). Je n'ai donc pas terminé d'écrire l'histoire mais j'ai 6 (longs) chapitres d'avance et, si tout va bien, tout sera terminé ou presque le 30 novembre.
> 
> C'est une Sastiel, je trouve qu'il y en a trop peu par rapport au fandom anglais donc j'ai voulu me lancer :)
> 
> Avant de lire ce premier chapitre, il vaut mieux lire mon OS "Autour d'un café", c'est en quelque sorte un prologue dont j'ai voulu écrire la suite. Mais vous pouvez très bien démarrer directement par cette histoire, sachez seulement que Castiel a embrassé Sam quelques années plus tôt.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sinon Gabriel serait vivant.
> 
> Spoiler : Alors l'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 04 de la saison 13 donc ça spoile... tout le reste ha ha ! C'est mieux d'avoir vu les premiers épisodes de la saison 13 sinon vous n'allez pas trop comprendre je pense. Du coup, prenez cette histoire comme une alternative à la saison 13.
> 
> J'ai tout relu mais il peut rester des fautes.
> 
> Oh et un gros, gros merci à Loufok pour son aide et ses idées (autant vous dire qu'on a brainstormé un moment) !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Dean se laissa aller contre le dossier de son lit et ramena l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il tapota sur les touches quelques minutes puis trouva enfin un site lui permettant de regarder la dernière saison de « La clinique des Cœurs brisés » gratuitement. Il attrapa sa bière sur la table de nuit et en but une longue gorgée avec satisfaction alors que le générique retentissait dans le casque sur ses oreilles. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa happer par les problèmes de la très belle docteur Picolo dont la sœur jumelle, morte dans ses bras lors d'un accident d'avion sur le parking de l'hôpital, revenait la hanter. Ce genre de petits plaisirs, comme une soirée tranquille au bunker, était d'autant plus appréciés qu'ils étaient rares.

Il avait laissé Sam, Castiel et Jack dans la chambre de Sam où ils s'étaient réunis pour regarder un quelconque blockbuster de super-héros dont Dean aurait été ravi, en temps normal, de regarder. Cependant, il ne faisait pas confiance à Jack de manière générale et il en voulait à Castiel de prendre son parti et celui de Sam. Malgré tout, il faisait l'effort de se montrer aimable avec l'ange, revenu d'entre les morts depuis peu, et Castiel n'y voyait que du feu. Seul Sam n'était pas dupe mais Dean n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec son frère. Pas encore. Quand le monde brûlait mais qu'il avait de bon rapport avec Sam, alors tout allait bien, mais s'il se disputait avec Sam alors le monde lui paraissait bien noir quand bien même tout allait bien autour de lui. Il s'en voulait d'être si dépendant de ses bons rapports avec son frère mais c'était ainsi. Or, ça faisait des semaines qu'ils ne cessaient de se hurler dessus, parfois jusqu'à deux fois par jour, à propos de ce maudit nephilim qui, même sans rien faire, leur apportait un paquet de problème. De toute façon, Dean avait conscience qu'il traversait une période de dépression à laquelle il essayait le plus possible de ne pas penser.

Seule la présence de Castiel avait apaisé leurs tensions mais Dean préférait s'isoler pour profiter de sa solitude de temps en temps. De plus en plus souvent cela dit. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà prévu sa soirée du lendemain, ce qui lui éviterait une fois de plus de trouver une excuse toute prête pour fuir leur compagnie : un concert de rock dans une ville à cinq petites heures de route d'ici. Il partirait tôt le lendemain matin, dormirait dans un motel et reviendrait dans deux jours. Cette petite coupure lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Un peu égoïstement, il n'avait rien dit à Sam, ni à Cas' et avait prévu de laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir à expliquer qu'il se sentait de trop dans le bunker puisque tout le monde avait décidé de prendre le parti de Lucifer Junior.

D'ailleurs, sa résolution de boire moins d'alcool était tombé à l'eau. Littéralement. Il renifla, attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de bière et s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit et passa à l'épisode suivant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la sonnerie un peu stridente du vieux réveil qui réveilla Dean en sursaut, au bout milieu d'un rêve. Il l'éteignit à tâtons, grogna, et se retourna en rabattant la couette sur sa tête, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait voulu se lever tôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait. Fort heureusement, avant de tomber endormi sur l'épisode cinq de la nouvelle saison de « La clinique des Cœurs Brisés », il avait programmé le réveil de son smartphone pour qu'il sonne dix minutes plus tard. C'est donc avec un nouveau sursaut que Dean se réveilla et chercha son téléphone. Quand il vit « Concert. Ce soir, 20h » inscrit sur l'écran, il se souvint de son programme de la journée et se força à se réveiller. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et étira chacun de ses membres endolories puis rabattit la couette pour sortir de son lit.

Il commença par prendre une longue douche chaude et enfila des vêtements propres. Il examina son reflet dans le miroir et se trouva fatigué. Pas seulement physiquement mais moralement, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la vie qu'il menait. Il soupira un instant et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il tira une crème hydratante achetée un jour où il enquêtait seul et l'appliqua sur son visage avec des gestes précautionneux ainsi que le lui avait dit la très jolie vendeuse. Bon, d'accord, la vendeuse était la cause principale de son achat mais il devait bien avouer que prendre un peu soin de lui n'était pas du luxe.

Comme prévu, il laissa un bref mot sur la table de la cuisine pour Sam et Castiel, avala une tasse de café à la va-vite et se prépara un sandwich au bacon qu'il emporta dans l'Impala.

Lui, l'Impala, un sandwich et une bonne playlist de vieux rock. Que demander de plus ? Il entra dans le garage, ouvrit la voiture, démarra et sourit en entendant son ronronnement habituel.

* * *

Sam fut, lui aussi, réveillé en plein milieu d'un rêve d'où il s'extirpa avec un grognement audible en se demandant vaguement où il se trouvait et qui le secouait ainsi.

– Sam !

Castiel le secouait doucement. Sam écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et fit face à son ami.

– Cas', marmonna Sam. Un problème avec Jack ?

– Non, Jack va bien, le rassura Castiel. Il regarde un dessin animé impliquant des humains à la peau jaune et de grands yeux.

Sam mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'il parlait des Simpson. En revanche, Castiel lui montra un mot écrit à la va-vite de la main de Dean expliquant qu'il passerait la journée et la nuit dehors à cause d'un concert de rock dans l'état voisin.

– Il n'a rien dit, dit Castiel en retournant la feuille de papier entre ses mains comme s'il la soupçonnait d'être ensorcelée.

Sam haussa les épaules et soupira. Dean et lui avaient des relations très compliquées pour le moment. Il en restait éveillé des heures entières la nuit. Il avait bien tenté de parler à Dean mais ça se terminait généralement par des éclats de voix et par Castiel qui se plaçait entre eux deux avec un ton sec pour qu'ils se calment. Sam ne s'étonnait pas que Dean veuille s'éloigner même si ce simple mot écrit vite fait sur un bout de papier lui contractait les entrailles. Il détestait se fâcher contre son grand frère.

– Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, Cas', expliqua Sam. Nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme ces derniers temps…

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspend, après tout, Castiel était bien au courant.

– Je crois qu'il m'en veut de ne pas le soutenir concernant…

Castiel se tut, sentant probablement que Jack n'était pas loin. Et c'était le cas, le jeune homme passa devant la chambre de Sam et s'y arrêta, l'air mal à l'aise.

– Je voulais boire du café mais je ne sais pas comment fonctionne la machine qui en fait, expliqua t-il.

Sam eut un sourire.

– Je vais venir te montrer, je prends juste une douche et…

– Je vais le faire, Sam, coupa Castiel. Je sais le faire, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de fierté.

Sam sourit franchement cette fois-ci et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Castiel. Puis, il prit des vêtements propres et fila se doucher.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, une demi-heure plus tard, Sam trouva Castiel et Jack dans la cuisine. Un pot de miel était ouvert sur le plan de travail, ainsi qu'un paquet de café colombien qui se répandait à moitié par terre. Apparemment, un ange du Seigneur et un néphilim n'étaient pas entièrement habilité à faire fonctionner la cafetière.

– Tu as réussi ? demanda Sam en refermant le pot de miel.

– J'ai réussi, Sam, même s'il a fallu plusieurs essais…

Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant le paquet de café ouvert.

– Et le miel ? questionna Sam.

– J'ai voulu faire goûter ça à Jack, expliqua l'ange en rangeant le pot dans un placard au dessus du plan de travail. C'est un des plus merveilleux mets de cette planète.

– J'ai adoré ça, ajouta Jack qui mangeait un bol de céréale.

Castiel le regarda avec fierté et Sam se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire. Il devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient de bien meilleures compagnies que Dean. En pensant à Dean, Sam sortit son téléphone et regarda l'écran dans l'espoir, peut-être, de voir apparaître un message de son grand frère. Mais rien. Sam ouvrit ses messages et envoya un énième SMS : _« Dean, ça va ? »_ qui s'ajouta aux deux autres qu'il avait envoyé depuis son réveil.

 _« Quelle tête de mule »_ , pensa Sam en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche.

* * *

Dean regarda le message de son petit frère tout en avalant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. Il s'était arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute et profitait de la fraîcheur de l'automne pour se dégourdir les jambes. Sam lui avait envoyé trois messages en une heure et demi et un peu bêtement, il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu. Il soupira et remonta le col de sa vieille veste de cuir élimée avant de remonter dans l'Impala et de rouler.

Il arriva dans la ville de Twinbrook en fin de matinée et gara l'Impala sur le parking de l'hôtel. Il monta ensuite à la réception avec son sac afin de demander les clés de sa chambre. Il avait choisi un hôtel au lieu d'un motel pourri pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'était décidé un peu tard et que les fans avaient pris d'assaut tout ce qui était bas de gamme dans cette ville. Cela dit, il ne s'en plaignait pas, la chambre était simple et propre et il pourrait même prendre un bon bain. Un peu machinalement, il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et consulta ses messages. Pendant un instant, il fut sur le point de dire à Sammy de ne pas s'inquiéter mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa l'appareil sur la table de nuit et se laissa tomber sur le lit en grognant de satisfaction. Il pourrait faire une petite sieste par exemple…

Dean se réveilla quand son portable se mit à vibrer et sonner. Il s'était endormi sur le ventre et roula sur le dos en grimaçant parce que sa nuque était devenue douloureuse. Il attrapa son téléphone et vit un appel de Sam. Il hésita puis appuya sur le bouton rouge avant de rédiger un message.

_« Je suis à Twinbrook. J'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu, je reviens demain. »_

Il l'envoyer et rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean puis prit sa veste en cuir et sortit. L'air frais lui fit du bien et acheva de le réveiller, mais il avait quand même besoin d'un café et d'un bon repas.

Le concert avait lieu à vingt-et-une heures mais Dean décida d'aller boire un verre au bar d'à côté. Après tout, un concert de rock s'appréciait toujours mieux après une ou deux bières bien fraîches. C'est là qu'il remarqua une jeune fille assise quelques mètres plus loin, dégustant un cocktail rouge dans un haut verre d'où dépassait une petite ombrelle. Elle était plutôt petite et voluptueuse, ses cheveux coupés au carré, d'un blond polaire. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux aux manches retroussées sur ses bras dont l'un était tatoué. Dean hésita un peu. Ça n'était pas son type de femme mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait bien discuter un peu si elle le voulait bien.

– Salut, dit-il en souriant. Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

La jeune tourna la tête vers lui et le jaugea de haut en bas.

– Pourquoi pas, dit-elle d'un ton un peu méfiant.

Dean s'approcha et héla le serveur.

– La demoiselle prendra... euh...

Il jaugea le cocktail rouge en se demandant vaguement ce que c'était.

– Disons qu'un margarita fraise ira, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

– Et une bière pour moi, ajouta Dean.

* * *

Dean ressortit du concert un grand sourire aux lèvres, les oreilles bourdonnantes et discutait avec animation avec son voisin qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas mais qui était un gars très sympathique avec de bons goûts musicaux et qui s'appelait James. En plus de ça, il avait prévu de retrouver la jeune femme du bar d'ici une vingtaine de minutes pour boire un dernier verre et plus si affinité.

– Et là il a sauté dans la foule ! dit le dénommé James.

– Non ?!

– Si, je te promet ! On a tous retenu notre souffle et là…

Alors que James lui racontait avidement son concert du groupe _Boston_ , il fut interrompu par trois hommes en costume qui s'approchèrent d'eux. Dean se retourna et fronça les sourcils alors que le plus petit d'entre eux s'adressa à lui.

– Veuillez m'excuser, messieurs, mais le chanteur du groupe a remarqué votre grand enthousiasme lors d'un concert et souhaiterait vous inviter en _backstage_ , annonça l'homme avec un grand sourire.

James lança un regard à Dean et acquiesça avec vigueur.

– Ça marche pour moi, tu viens ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dean.

Dean hésita, méfiant par nature et à cause de son travail. En plus de ça, une jolie jeune femme l'attendait dans un bar non loin de là. Cela dit, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner à prendre juste un petit verre avec un groupe dont il avait apprécié la musique.

– Pourquoi pas, sourit le chasseur.

Ils repartirent dans la salle de concert, la retraversèrent en sens inverse et prirent une porte gardée par deux gorilles puis longèrent un couloir. A côté de lui, son tout nouvel ami James, dont Dean ne connaissait d'ailleurs que le nom, discutait des meilleurs moments du concert avec ce qui était visiblement le manager du groupe. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte recouverte d'un vieux poster qu'un des garde poussa et ils entrèrent dans une salle où régnait sexe, drogues et _rock'n roll_ de façon très littérale. Dean ne s'attendait pas à ça et fronça les sourcils quand le chanteur s'approcha de lui : un type grand et maigre avec de longs cheveux noirs et des tatouages partout et jusque dans le cou.

– Hey ! Comment ça va, mon pote ? lança t-il d'une voix éraillée en prenant Dean par l'épaule.

Mon pote ? Dean n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on soit si familier avec lui.

– Très bien merci. Votre concert était génial, dit Dean avec un sourire un peu crispé.

– C'est toujours mieux de faire bonne impression, rétorqua le chanteur en lui mettant un verre de vodka dans les mains.

– A la notre les gars ? dit la guitariste – une femme avec les cheveux rouges foncés – en levant son verre.

James et Dean levèrent également leur verre, trinquèrent avec le groupe et burent cul sec.

– C'était bon, Dean ? demanda le batteur quand le chasseur s'assit près de lui.

Dean ôta sa veste qui lui tenait bien trop chaud et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Cette vodka devait être particulièrement forte puisque sa tête commença à tourner assez fortement. Il se passa une main sur le visage et fixa le batteur.

– Comment savez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il.

– Tout le monde connaît les célèbres frères Winchester en Enfer, lança t-il en riant.

– Les… quoi ? En Enfer ?

La tête de Dean était de plus en plus brumeuse et sa vue se brouilla un peu, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer que toutes les personnes dans cette pièce avaient les yeux d'un noir d'ébène.

– Des démons… marmonna-t-il en tentant de se lever. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans mon verre ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et quelqu'un lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête. La douleur lui donna la nausée et, après ça, il sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Sam étouffa un bâillement. Il tentait, tant bien que mal, d'aider Jack à s'entraîner mais jusqu'à présent, il n'obtenait aucun résultat.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Jack, dit Castiel. On essaiera plus tard.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Jack.

– Tu n'as pas à être désolé, rétorqua Sam en souriant.

– Je n'y arrive que quand je suis en colère, lâcha Jack, visiblement frustré. Pourquoi ?

– La colère est un conducteur puissant, expliqua Castiel. On perd toute inhibition quand on est en colère et ça explique que tes pouvoirs se manifestent à ce moment-là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es jeune… Tu es né depuis…

– Deux semaines et quatorze heures, répondit Jack.

Castiel et Sam échangèrent un regard.

– … alors c'est normal que tu ais du mal, conclu l'ange.

Sam hocha la tête et sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Il venait de recevoir un message de Dean.

_« Je suis à_ _Twinbrook_ _. J'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu, je reviens demain. »_

Sam soupira. Si Dean voulait souffler il n'allait pas le blâmer pour ça, lui-même, il devait bien l'avouer, était soulagé de savoir son frère loin. Toutes ces innombrables disputes étaient épuisantes. Castiel l'interrogea du regard.

– Dean est bien arrivé, dit-il.

– Dean est parti ? Demanda Jack les sourcils froncés.

– Il voulait assister à un concert, expliqua Sam.

Jack sembla un peu confus.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est un concert ?

Sam sourit.

– Un endroit où des gens se réunissent pour écouter d'autres gens jouer de la musique, expliqua Castiel.

– Il est parti à cause de moi ? demanda néanmoins Jack.

– Non, Jack. Dean est parti parce qu'il voulait changer d'air et écouter un peu de musique, lui assura Sam.

Jack ne parut pas convaincu mais n'insista pas. Ils se remirent alors au travail jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Jack arrivait désormais à faire bouger quelques objets mais rien de plus. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

La fin de l'automne approchait et le soleil se couchait tôt. Dehors, la brume arriva avec la nuit froide, recouvrant le tapis de feuilles au sol d'une fine couche de givre blanche et brillante. Sam partit chercher quelques hamburgers dans la ville d'à côté pour le dîner et revint rapidement. Dean ne lui avait pas envoyé d'autres messages et il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de toute la soirée, puis de toute la journée du lendemain.

Sam commença à être inquiet quand, dans la matinée suivante, son frère n'était toujours pas rentré. Castiel faisait les cent pas dans le bunker faute de mieux, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas localiser Dean à cause des signes qu'il avait gravé sur ses côtes quelques années plus tôt. Son frère ne répondait ni aux messages, ni au téléphone et sans être paranoïaque, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'une saloperie lui était tombé dessus.

– Toujours rien, soupira Castiel.

Et il recommença à faire les cents pas. Sam soupira. Il était inquiet, tout comme Castiel, mais l'ange semblait vraiment nerveux. Depuis quelques temps, Sam avait recommencé à penser à Cas' d'une façon différente d'un meilleur ami, quelque chose de plus que ça. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

Sam aimait Castiel depuis… longtemps. Depuis ce jour, il y a trois ans, où, après une chasse étrange impliquant quelques cercles de culture, Castiel avait embrassé Sam. Ce baiser, Sam ne s'y attendait pas et il était resté une semaine à cogiter intensément tandis que l'ange restait obstinément loin d'eux.

Après ça, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Entre Abaddon, Dean devenu un démon, Crowley et sa mère, le énième retour de Lucifer, Amara et les Hommes de Lettres britanniques, la vie avait toujours eu beaucoup plus important et tragique à leur proposer, si bien que Sam avait enfouit cet événement au fin fond de son esprit. Sans compter que Sam était pratiquement sûr que Castiel regrettait ce baiser. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu faire comme un personnage vu à la télévision et que ça lui avait déplu ? Plus le temps passait et moins Sam avait envie de lui en reparler.

– Dean a peut-être… rencontré quelqu'un en route ? suggéra Sam.

– Comme un démon ? questionna Castiel les sourcils froncés.

– Ou une fille.

Castiel parut perplexe.

– Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient être dangereuses, dit-il finalement.

Sam eut un sourire franchement malgré son inquiétude.

– Non, Cas', je veux dire que si Dean a trouvé une conquête en route, il a pu prendre plus de temps, expliqua t-il.

– Sans te donner de nouvelles ? demanda Castiel.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et soupira. Dean et lui étaient parfois restés des jours sans se donner de nouvelles, sans compter ses années à Stanford où il n'avait pas parlé à sa famille pendant plusieurs années.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il.

Castiel fut sur le point de répondre quand quelqu'un tapa vigoureusement à la porte. Sam sursauta et se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée, Castiel sur ses talons. Le chasseur attrapa une arme et la chargea, prêt à tirer si ce n'était pas Dean. D'autres coups retentirent et Sam se colla au mur, la main tendue vers la poignée de la porte.

– Vous allez m'ouvrir oui ou non ? beugla une voix que Sam n'avait plus entendu depuis des années.

Il échangea un regard avec Castiel qui tenait encore sa lame d'ange dans sa main droite. Sam ouvrit alors la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

– Bobby ? dit-il dans un souffle.


	2. Idjit !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour vous donner une idée de l'avancement de l'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 09 en ce moment et je pense que cette histoire en comportera 11 ou 12 environ.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !
> 
> P.S. : j'ai tout relu mais il est possible que des fautes m'aient échappé en chemin.

Sam resta interdit, la bouche ouverte, la main sur son arme, pendant de longues secondes à regarder Bobby fixement. Castiel faisait visiblement de même et Bobby passait son regard de lui à Sam.

– Vous comptez me regarder encore longtemps comme ça, tous les deux ? grogna t-il.

– B–Bobby… Tu étais… Enfin tu étais…, bégaya Sam.

– Mort, je sais, coupa le vieux chasseur. Je suis guéris et je me gèle là.

Sam s'écarta pour laisser passer Bobby non sans cesser de le fixer avec un air choqué. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que Castiel s'avançait vers Bobby et posa une main sur son front.

– Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Bobby un peu agacé.

– Je vérifie que vous n'êtes pas un démon, ou autre chose…

– Bobby, répéta Sam en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. Bobby, tu étais mort.

– Je le sais, Sam. Je ne l'explique pas non plus. J'étais au Paradis bien tranquillement installé et l'instant d'après devant cette fichue porte à me geler les miches.

– C'est bel et bien Robert Singer, annonça Castiel en souriant.

Ils descendirent à l'étage et Sam courut dans la cuisine faire du café, les mains un peu tremblantes. Jack, qui avait dû entendre tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient depuis sa chambre, apparut alors à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

– Sam ?

– Salut, Jack, répondit Sam en renversant un peu de café par terre.

Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu, d'excitation, d'étonnement, de surprise ou de choc il n'en avait encore aucune idée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jack en évitant le café qui avait coulé sur le sol.

Sam se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur la table.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua t-il. D'abord, Dean disparaît et là, un de mes plus anciens… amis vient de revenir d'entre les morts.

Jack resta un instant interdit.

– Ce n'est pas moi, dit-il de but en blanc.

Sam sourit, même si Jack avait ramené Castiel d'entre les morts, il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être de même pour Bobby.

– J'ai l'impression qu'on peut revenir d'entre les morts facilement, ajouta Jack après un instant.

– Pas exactement, sourit Sam. Viens, que je te présente.

Sam attrapa un plateau avec plusieurs tasses ébréchées, un pichet de café chaud en argent et fila vers le salon, Jack sur ses talons.

Bobby était installé sur une chaise et avait ôté sa casquette. Il semblait complètement perdu et répétait à Castiel qu'il ne savait pas du tout qui l'avait tiré de là. Castiel était assit à côté de lui et semblait tout aussi perdu.

– Merci, dit Bobby quand Sam lui tendit une tasse de café chaud.

Sam en servit une à Castiel et une à lui-même avant de se souvenir que Jack l'avait suivit. Le jeune homme se trouvait quelques mètres pour loin, il semblait hésiter à se rapprocher, sentant sans doute qu'il était encore un étranger.

– Jack, l'appela Sam, je te présente Bobby Singer. C'est… un très vieil ami, il m'a en parti élevé.

– J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, grommela Bobby en rougissant un peu. Et toi qui es-tu ?

– Jack Kline, répondit Jack avec un sourire et en tendant la main.

– C'est un nephilim, précisa Castiel.

– Un nephilim ? répéta Bobby alors qu'il serrait la main de Jack. Alors comme ça Castiel a trouvé chaussure à son pied ? ajouta t-il en souriant.

Castiel parut confus.

– J'ai déjà des chaussures, Bobby…

– C'est une expression qui veut dire qu'on a trouvé l'amour, Cas', expliqua Sam. Et non, Bobby, c'est le fils de… Lucifer.

Bobby resta figé, la tasse de café à sa bouche. Il reposa la tasse sur la table et regarda successivement Sam, Castiel puis Jack.

– Lucifer ? répéta t-il.

– Lucifer, confirma Castiel.

– Dites donc, vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire j'ai l'impression, soupira t-il. On est où ici ? Et où est Dean ?

– C'est le bunker des hommes de lettres, expliqua Sam. Quand à Dean… On ne sait pas trop, la situation est un peu… tendu.

Bobby comprit instantanément que la situation était très compliquée à l'air malheureux de Sam. Il prit sa tasse de café, but une longue gorgée et la reposa sur la table.

– Très bien, lança t-il. Expliquez moi tout. Et toi, mon garçon, dit-il à l'adresse de Jack, ne reste pas debout, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Il fallut presque six heures pour tout expliquer et combler les cinq ans d'absence de Bobby. Sam repartit faire du café à minuit et quart, Bobby jura un nombre incalculable de fois et Jack écouta tout aussi intensément que le vieux chasseur puisque après tout il n'avait que deux semaines d'existence. A trois heures et demi du matin, Sam rajouta une bouteille de whisky sur la table pour les aider à tenir puisque Castiel racontait à présent la chute des anges. Finalement, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever quand ils eurent terminé et Dean n'était toujours pas rentré.

Bobby poussa un profond soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Il avait l'air épuisé.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Sam, lâcha finalement Bobby.

Sam devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire non plus alors il opta pour terminer sa tasse de café.

– La priorité c'est retrouver ton andouille de frère et ensuite… on essaiera de comprendre qui m'a ramené et pourquoi.

– Jack m'a ramené, commença Castiel. Alors peut-être que…

– Ça n'est pas moi, désolé, intervint Jack.

– On finira bien par trouver, dit Bobby en baillant.

– Je pense que vous devriez dormir un peu, suggéra alors Castiel. Je vais essayer de trouver Dean.

Il s'envola en un bruissement d'aile et Sam se sentit inexplicablement un peu jaloux. Il étouffa immédiatement ce sentiment et fit brièvement visiter une partie du bunker à Bobby et lui montra sa chambre, proche de celle de Jack, Sam et Dean.

– Merci, Sam. Cet endroit est vraiment incroyable… murmura t-il en regardant autour de lui.

– Tu ferais bien de dormir un peu, dit Sam.

– On pionce quelques heures et au boulot !

Bobby ferma la porte de sa chambre en baillant et en posant sa casquette sur la commode près de la porte.

Sam passa devant la chambre de Jack où le jeune homme dormait déjà à point fermé, tout habillé, et referma doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis, il rejoignit sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit sans se déshabiller non plus. Il ôta simplement ses chaussures et sombra dans un sommeil lourd de rêve.

* * *

Sam fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard – un peu trop tôt à son goût – par Castiel qui le secouait doucement.

– Sam ?

– Hhhhmmm, grogna t-il. Castiel ?

– Sam, répéta Castiel. Il est midi.

Sam se retourna sur le dos et fixa Castiel un instant. Parfois il avait envie d'attraper sa cravate pour l'embrasser de nouveau. D'accord, il en avait souvent envie, mais il n'en fit rien. Castiel n'avait jamais remontré une quelconque envie d'être avec lui alors Sam avait fait une croix dessus. Du moins, il avait essayé.

– Tout le monde est levé ? demanda Sam en restant allongé sur le lit.

– Bobby prépare un repas et est au téléphone depuis une heure et quatorze minutes avec Garth Fitzgerald, expliqua Castiel. Jack regarde une série qui s'appelle « Clone Wars », il arrive à la dernière saison. Il espère que Anakin ne devienne pas encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Sam eut un rire franc et se redressa sur les coudes.

– Et… Dean ? demanda t-il son estomac soudainement serré.

– Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, Sam, soupira Castiel. J'ai volé une partie de la nuit pourtant.

Sam se laissa retomber sur le lit avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un sceau de glaçon. Dean allait forcément bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il était parti quelques jours et ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour une raison obscure. Sam soupira, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dean de le laisser aussi longtemps sans aucune nouvelle. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une main douce qui se posa sur son front avant de descendre doucement le long de son visage. Un peu surprit, Sam se figea, tournant simplement son regard vers les yeux bleus de Castiel. Il restèrent ainsi quelques instants et Castiel ouvrit la bouche.

– Sam, je…

– Sam !

Sam se redressa brusquement sur le lit alors que Jack toquait à la porte de sa chambre.

– Sam, répéta Jack en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Bobby dit qu'il a un problème.

– J'arrive tout de suite, Jack. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, ajouta t-il.

– Tu es doué, nota Castiel une fois que Jack eut refermé la porte.

– Doué ? répéta Sam. Doué pour quoi ?

– Avec Jack, expliqua Castiel. Tu l'encourage, tu le rassure… Tu l'aide à devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Sam se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

– J'ai acheté un livre, Cas', sur comment élever un gamin. C'est ridicule.

Castiel secoua la tête.

– Bien sur que non, tu l'as aidé mieux que je ne l'aurais fait peut-être.

– J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, Cas'. Ça n'a pas été facile, lâcha Sam dans un souffle.

– Dean… aura besoin d'une « mise au point » – et Castiel mima les guillemets avec ses doigts – quand il reviendra.

Sam eut un petit rire.

– Il s'est excusé, dit Sam en enfilant une veste, mais ça restait un peu tendu.

Castiel hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la chambre, longèrent le couloir menant au salon et rejoignirent Bobby. Ils ne virent pas tout de suite à qui il parlait puisque le vieux chasseur était debout face à quelqu'un. Jack était un peu en retrait et observait la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire. Sam s'avança et eut alors son deuxième choc de la journée. C'était un peu trop à son goût.

– Crowley ?

C'était bien Crowley qui était devant lui, dans son costume noir d'ordinaire parfaitement taillé mais aujourd'hui un peu poussiéreux, et la cravate de travers. Il était bien moins impeccable que d'habitude, apparemment Bobby lui en avait collé une.

– Salut Samantha, tu veux bien expliquer à ton cher papa de baisser son arme ? J'ai donné ma vie pour sauver la tienne et celle de ton frère !

– En l'occurrence tu n'es pas mort, rétorqua Sam, mais tu peux baisser ton arme, Bobby.

Bobby jaugea le démon de haut en bas et baissa son arme, non sans renifler dédaigneusement.

– Quelqu'un m'a ramené figures-toi, rétorqua Crowley. Vous avez un peu de Whisky ? Du Scotch ? Je dois me servir ?

Pour toute réponse, Sam soupira et lui indiqua la cuisine du doigt.

– Je vois.

Les mains dans les poches de son costume, Crowley fila chercher quelque chose à boire.

– C'est quoi ce bordel, Sam ? s'exclama Bobby.

– Bobby, je sais que Crowley est… un démon et de temps en temps le roi des Enfers mais ces derniers temps il nous a aidé et, effectivement, il s'est sacrifié pour nous, expliqua t-il.

Bobby soupira et enleva sa casquette pour se gratter la tête.

– Quelle équipe de bras cassés, lâcha t-il.

– Je te retourne le compliment, mon cher Robert, lança Crowley qui était revenu avec un verre de Scotch dans la main.

– Tu vas nous dire ce que tu fais là ? demanda Bobby.

– J'ai des informations sur Dean, expliqua le démon en s'installant sur une chaise comme sur un trône.

– Dean ? répéta Sam.

– Ton frère, Samantha. Il a été enlevé par un groupe de démon.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Sam. Pourquoi ?

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda Castiel au même moment.

– Sam ne s'appelle pas Samantha, intervint Jack.

Crowley se tourna vers lui avec un regard éloquent.

– Et tu es ?

– Jack, répondit-il.

– Jack comment ?

– Jack, le fils de Lucifer, répondit Sam un peu agacé. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dean et comment le sais-tu ?

– Il a grandit vite le petit, commenta Crowley. Je me cache peut-être de l'Enfer mais je n'ai pas perdu tous mes soutiens, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Sam. Quand je suis revenu – et non je ne sais pas qui m'a ramené – j'ai cherché mes fidèles. Certains démons me sont restés loyal et ils m'ont avertis que les démons d'Asmodeus cherche le rejeton là – il désigna Jack d'un signe de tête – et qu'ils ont décidé de capturer Dean pour le faire parler étant donné qu'il paraît que ton frangin n'apprécie pas trop de jouer les baby-sitters.

– Dean a été enlevé… par ma faute ? demanda Jack.

– Non, Jack, rétorqua Castiel.

– Dean a été enlevé parce que quelques saloperies veulent se servir de lui contre toi, c'est différent, expliqua Bobby.

Jack ne parut pas convaincu pour autant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ces démons ? demanda Castiel.

– Pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'ils sont puissants et bien entraînés, expliqua Crowley. Ils savent se protéger des anges et des archanges si besoin. Ils ont pris grand soin de rester loin de moi.

Sam haussa les épaules.

– De toute façon, il n'y a plus aucun archange dans les parages.

– Hum.

– Quoi, hum ? demanda Bobby.

Crowley soupira et se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise.

– Disons que j'ai quelques informations qui me sont parvenues, commença t-il.

– Des informations de où ?

– Du Paradis, lâcha t-il. J'ai des informateurs partout, Sam.

Il se resservit un verre et poursuivit :

– Apparemment, Dieu a décidé de remettre son fils presque-préféré à la tête de tout. Alors c'est le branle-bas de combat en haut.

– Michael ? demanda Castiel. Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne le sais pas ?

– Tu n'es plus en très bon terme avec les anges, pas vrai ? Alors disons qu'ils ont décidé de te laisser de côté sur ce coup-là.

Ça, c'était un coup dur. Castiel avait les sourcils froncés et paraissait furieux. Il avait beau avoir choisit son camp depuis longtemps, le Paradis restait son premier foyer, là où ses frères et sœurs se trouvaient.

– Désolé, lâcha Crowley.

Castiel secoua la tête et s'assit à côté de Jack sans un mot.

– Bon, reprit Bobby pour éviter qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe, est-ce qu'on une idée d'où chercher pour retrouver Dean ? Et est-ce que le Paradis peut poser problème maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Crowley. Je suggère d'aller là où Dean a été vu pour la dernière fois, quant au Paradis, je suppose que Michael a dû apprendre l'existence de son cher neveu et voudra mettre la main dessus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Intervint Jack. Me tuer ?

– On ne les laissera pas faire, dit Castiel d'une voix ferme.

– Mais Castiel, c'est à cause de moi si ta famille…

– Jack, coupa Castiel, ma famille c'est Sam et Dean, c'est Bobby et même cet idiot là-bas – il désigna dédaigneusement Crowley de la main – et c'est toi, d'accord ?

Jack hocha la tête et Sam lui tapota l'épaule.

– Je sais que tu ne te sens pas à ta place, commença Sam.

– Pas vraiment, admit Jack.

– … mais ça va changer. On ne laissera personne te faire du mal.

Castiel approuva vigoureusement et Bobby lui planta une tape dans le dos.

* * *

Sam, Bobby, Castiel, Crowley et Jack roulaient à présent sur la nationale en direction de la ville de Twinbrook où Dean s'était rendu pour la dernière fois. Le temps était à la pluie ce jour-là et tombait à verse sur la voiture que Sam avait pris dans le bunker. Bobby était à ses côtés et parcourait un des livres qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque intitulé _Traité complet et avancé de démonologie_. A l'arrière, Castiel et Crowley regardaient silencieusement la route tandis que Jack dormait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide de la vieille voiture.

Sam se força à garder une vitesse raisonnable malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre et l'envie d'y arriver en un éclair. Il étouffa un bâillement, pas suffisamment discret cependant pour que ça n'échappe aux yeux de lynx de Bobby qui releva la tête de ton épais grimoire.

– Tu as sommeil, Sam ? demanda t-il.

– C'est rien, sourit Sam. Ça va.

– Ton frère a disparu, bien sûr que non ça ne va pas, dit-il un peu brusquement. Mais on le retrouvera, d'accord ?

Sam prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça. Il avait peur et Bobby n'était pas facile à duper.

– Allez arrêtes toi là, je vais prendre le volant.

Sam s'arrêta sur une aire un peu miteuse et déserte et sortit de la voiture. L'air humide et froid le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il se hâta d'échanger sa place avec Bobby.

– Hey, Sam, dit Bobby. Le gamin, là, il a l'air de vouloir apprendre à conduire.

Jack était parfaitement réveillé à présent. Sam n'était pas contre lui apprendre à conduire mais le moment n'étais peut-être pas le plus approprié pour ça.

– Bobby, on n'a pas trop le temps là…

– Laisse-le monter devant, je lui expliquerais deux ou trois petits trucs.

Sam ouvrit la porte arrière et expliqua à Jack qui ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Ça lui éviterait de penser qu'il était responsable de l'enlèvement de Dean pendant quelques heures au moins.  
San prit place à l'arrière, à côté de Castiel et lui sourit. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre et Sam mourrait d'envie de s'installer tout contre l'ange pour s'endormir quelques heures. Il n'en fit rien et remonta le col de sa veste pour se caler comme il le pouvait contre la vitre froide. Malgré le relatif inconfort de sa position, il sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une conversation animée dans la voiture. Crowley et Castiel discutaient de leur retours respectifs dans le monde des vivants. Si Sam savait que c'était Jack qui avait ramené Castiel, ni Bobby, ni Crowley n'avaient, en revanche, la moindre idée de ce qui leur étaient arrivés. Un beau matin, enfin un matin pluvieux en l'occurrence, Crowley s'était réveillé au milieu d'une plaine, quelque part en Écosse, dans son costume et aucune idée de qui avait bien pu le ramener. De la même façon que Bobby s'était soudainement retrouvé devant la porte du bunker dans le froid glacial du mois de novembre.

– C'est étrange, dit Castiel. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire ça. Ça ne peut raisonnablement pas être un ange et ce n'est pas Jack. Dieu ne ferait jamais une chose pareille non plus.

– Merci l'emplumé, répliqua Crowley un brin vexé par le fait que personne, d'après Castiel, ne veuille le ressusciter.

– Cela dit, intervint Sam en étirant tant bien que mal ses membres endoloris, il y a tout de même quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça. Michael revient à la tête du Paradis, Crowley revient, Bobby et Castiel aussi, Dean est enlevé… Tout s'enchaîne très vite.

– Ça, c'est parce que la loi de Murphy veut qu'une merde n'arrive jamais seule, lança Crowley plein d'une philosophie personnelle.

– Je suis d'accord, dit Bobby depuis le volant.

– Merci mon cher Robert…

– Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui est impliqué, poursuivit Bobby comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dieu ferait ça mais si ce n'est pas lui, c'est quelqu'un de très puissant.

– Si tout est lié comme le dit Sam, intervint Jack, alors on trouvera peut-être des indices là où Dean a été enlevé, non ?

– Et si tu te mettais à utiliser tes pouvoirs tout serait réglé depuis une semaine, soupira Crowley. Je pensais que tu étais encore un bébé, moi.

– Hey, on s'entraîne du mieux qu'on peut, rétorqua Sam.

– Il vaut mieux pour Jack qu'il apprenne à utiliser ses pouvoirs petit à petit au risque de… – il jeta un regard à Jack qui s'était retourné pour les observer – disons créer accidentellement un accident.

Sam eut un petit rire et Castiel lui sourit en retour. A côté de l'ange, Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils arrivèrent à Twinbrook en fin d'après-midi. Le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages gris mais heureusement, il ne pleuvait plus pour le moment. Ils trouvèrent un hôtel deux étoiles à prix relativement raisonnable – Crowley ayant catégoriquement refusé d'habiter dans un taudis selon ses termes – et se répartirent les chambres. Crowley prit une chambre individuelle et Sam, qui avait un petit peu espéré se retrouver avec Castiel, laissa l'ange prendre soin de Jack et prit une chambre avec Bobby. Ils sortirent ensuite acheter quelques sandwiches et salades, accompagnés de soda, pour le dîner. Puis, ils mangèrent dans la chambre de Sam et Bobby.

Avant de partir se coucher, ils décidèrent de se retrouver le lendemain matin à sept heures dans la salle de petit-déjeuner pour décider de la marche à suivre. Sam prit ensuite une douche rapide pour se délasser et enfila son pyjama. Puis, il s'allongea dans son lit et fixa les rideaux d'où filtraient la lumière du réverbère du trottoir d'en face. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et soupira, incapable de trouver le sommeil. L'idée même de rester ici alors que Dean était probablement torturé lui était insupportable. L'absence des habituels ronflements de Bobby lui indiqua que lui non plus ne dormait pas.

– Ça va aller, Sam, dit Bobby au bout d'un moment comme en réponse à ses pensées.

– Et si… cette fois-ci il mourrait pour de bon ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam.

Bobby resta silencieux quelques secondes.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

– Mais, Bobby…

– Ça n'arrivera pas, Sam ! Alors on n'en parle plus et on dort. On doit être en forme demain sinon les démons vont nous voir arriver à des kilomètres.

Il y eut un temps de silence puis :

– Bonne nuit, Bobby, dit finalement Sam en se tournant sur le côté pour s'enrouler dans sa couette.

– Bonne nuit, fiston.

Sam eut un sourire et le nœud qui lui enserrait l'estomac depuis des jours se détendit quelque peu. Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir trouver le sommeil, Sam sentit ses paupières s'alourdir inexplicablement et il s'endormit d'un long sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sam fut réveillé par quelque chose mais il ne sut pas dire quoi. Il resta quelques instants allongé dans son lit chaud et moelleux, les paupières closes, encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil. Quelque part, dans la chambre, le bruit d'une douche se fit entendre et Sam grogna avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir les paupières. Il tourna la tête vers le lit jumeau, vide, et constata que Bobby était parti dans la salle de bain. Il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre d'où les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient et su alors ce qui l'avait peut-être réveillé. Castiel se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et lisait le _Traité complet et avancé de démonologie_ que Bobby avait amené.

– Bonjour, Sam, dit-il simplement.

– Salut, Cas'. Tout va bien ?

– Oui, Jack est parti prendre une douche alors je me disais que je pouvais venir te voir, expliqua t-il.

Castiel posa le grimoire sur une commode et s'approcha de Sam avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sam se redressa et attrapa un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit – qui l'avait posé là ? – et l'avala d'une traite, le regard de Castiel toujours fixé sur lui. Puis, il plongea son regard dans celui de son ange et de ses beaux yeux bleus.

– Castiel ? Commença Sam.

Castiel le fixait toujours et Sam oublia un instant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de lui, très semblable à la première fois où il l'avait embrassé, et Sam sentit son cœur s'accélérer et cogner contre sa poitrine.

Sam glissa doucement une main sur la nuque de Castiel et fut sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand Bobby sortit de la salle de bain en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Il jura tandis que Sam et Castiel s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, sans oser se regarder.

– Castiel ? s'étonna Bobby. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ?

– Oui, je venais simplement dire bonjour à Sam.

Castiel se tourna alors vers Sam.

– Bonjour, Sam.

Et il s'envola en un bruissement d'aile. Bobby avait l'air très perplexe et regardait à présent Sam qui se sentit rougir bien malgré lui.

– Je ne poserais pas de question, lâcha t-il finalement.

Sam grommela un merci et fila s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et s'hydrata avec une crème hydratante qu'il avait acheté un jour qu'il chassait seul, pour ne pas que Dean se moque de lui. Puis, il se brossa les cheveux et enfila un costume propre. Il glissa un badge du FBI dans sa poche et étouffa un bâillement.

Bobby et lui descendirent ensuite dans la salle de petit-déjeuner où Crowley, Castiel – qui fixait obstinément une pile de toasts – et Jack étaient installés autour d'une table ronde. Sam se prit un grand café et des œufs au bacon puis s'installa à table. Crowley beurrait ses toasts d'un air distrait tandis que son thé infusait. Il ôta ensuite le sachet Earl Grey et rajouta un nuage de lait et une cuillère à café de miel dans sa tasse. Apparemment, démon ou pas, quand on était britannique, le thé c'était quelque chose de sacré. Jack, toujours désireux d'essayer de nouvelles choses, avait apparemment décidé de faire comme lui et goûtait à son thé en grimaçant.

– Ça a un goût d'herbe, dit-il en fixant sa tasse.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

– Va plutôt te chercher un chocolat chaud, suggéra Bobby. C'est meilleur.

Sam entama ses œufs au bacon et les dévora. La veille au soir, il avait à peine touché à son hamburger tant l'anxiété lui tordait les entrailles. Cela dit, se laisser mourir de faim n'était pas la meilleure solution pour retrouver Dean. En face de lui, Castiel semblait avoir décidé de regarder partout sauf dans sa direction et fixait à présent la table.

Sam nota mentalement de clarifier les choses avec lui une fois que Dean aura été retrouvé. Après le petit déjeuner, ils se partagèrent en deux groupes : Crowley, Castiel et Jack partiraient enquêter sur les lieux tandis que Bobby et Sam iraient voir le commissariat de la ville pour en apprendre plus.

Il était huit heures et demi du matin et le soleil brillait entre deux nuages gris et menaçant. Malgré tout, l'air restait froid et humide et Sam enfila une paire de gants et une grosse écharpe.

Fort heureusement, la commissaire, une femme blonde à l'air sévère, leur offrit du café bien chaud.

– Nous enquêtons sur la disparition d'un jeune homme, commença Bobby en sortant une photo de Dean. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ?

– Je ne crois pas, avoua t-elle, mais il y avait énormément de gens à ce concert. Cela dit, nous enquêtons parce qu'un habitant de Twinbrook a été assassiné peu après le concert.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et tira un dossier qu'elle ouvrit.

– Il s'appelle James Johnsson, 36 ans, expliqua t-elle. On ne sait pas de quoi il est mort, mais tout pousse à croire qu'il est mort de… peur.

– De peur ? s'étonna Bobby.

– Oui. Son cœur a lâché et ses cheveux étaient complètement blanc alors que ce n'était pas le cas la veille.

Bobby et Sam échangèrent un regard.

– On peut toujours voir le corps ?

– A la morgue, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si vous trouverez quelque chose de plus, notre médecin légiste est très bon, ajouta t-elle avec une pointe d'arrogance.

– Quel est le nom de ce groupe ? demanda Sam.

– Une minute.

Elle fouilla dans le dossier jusqu'à trouver un flyer un peu froissé qu'elle leur tendit.

– _Automn Night_ ? Drôle de nom pour un groupe de Death Metal, nota Bobby.

– En fait, c'est un peu bizarre. A la base, c'était cinq adolescents du coin qui allaient au même lycée et ont fondé un groupe de folk…

– De la folk ? s'étonna Sam.

– Exactement. Puis ils sont partis dans la même fac, et là, le leader du groupe a commencé à changer. Il a commencé à faire des séances de spiritisme et il a même appelé la police parce que, d'après ses dires, il était hanté par quelques esprits.

– La police ne l'a pas cru, je suppose, dit Sam.

– Pas vraiment. Il a déménagé cinq fois mais à chaque fois tout recommençait : des marques de griffures sur le corps, des objets qui bougent tout seul… On a beau répéter aux jeunes de ne jamais faire de conneries avec les séances de spiritisme il y a toujours deux ou trois crétins pour essayer !

Sam hocha la tête. Ce genre de choses était à éviter absolument, les esprits qu'on appelait ne venait jamais du Paradis et s'ils commençaient à hanter une personne la situation devenait vraiment critique.

– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Bobby.

– Les pompiers sont intervenus une dizaine de fois chez lui, la dernière fois, il a même terminé à l'hôpital avec une fracture, puis plus rien.

– Plus rien ?

– Rien du tout. Un beau jour, il a recontacté ses anciens camarades pour reformer un nouveau groupe d'un autre genre. Bien sûr, toutes ces histoires de spiritisme et de fantôme ont attiré un tout autre genre de public et ils ont commencé à avoir un petit succès et à suivre à la lettre le principe sexe, drogues…

– Et rock'n roll, acheva Bobby.

– Cela dit, leur musique est pas mal, ajouta t-elle.

Ils remercièrent la commissaire de son accueil et prirent congé. Dehors, ils marchèrent le long de la plus grande rue pour rejoindre la salle de concert à dix minutes de là.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Sam.

– Il est possédé, dit Bobby sans préambule. Peut-être que ses séances de spiritisme à répétition ont attiré un démon en plus des esprits, ce qui expliquerait son changement soudain de comportement.

– Mais Crowley a parlé d'un groupe de démon, objecta Sam. Ça veut dire que tous les membres sont possédés ?

– C'est probable, admit Bobby. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils sont apparemment assez puissants pour se protéger des anges. Et ce type mort de peur, ça ne ressemble pas à un démon ça.

– Ça n'est pas très bon signe.

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Bobby, dit Sam après un temps de silence, tu crois que le Paradis va envoyer des anges ? Maintenant que les portes sont ouvertes de nouveau et que Michael est revenu, je suppose qu'il va vouloir enquêter sur Jack.

– Il va falloir être prêt à tout et être discret surtout, répondit Bobby. Bon sang, je suis à peine revenu qu'on a déjà des emmerdes jusqu'au cou. J'étais mieux dans mon Paradis, grogna t-il.

Sam eut un sourire, connaissant trop bien son ami pour le prendre au sérieux.

– Je suis sûr que c'est faux, marmonna Sam.

Bobby lui répondit par un « humpf » et ils arrivèrent à salle de concert qui était fermées et gardées par quelques officiers de police. Bobby et Sam montrèrent leurs badges et entrèrent à l'intérieur où Castiel, Crowley et Jack enquêtaient déjà.

– Comment ils ont fait pour rentrer ? Demanda Bobby.

– Castiel, se contenta de répondre Sam.

Ils s'approchèrent d'eux tandis que Jack était occupée à observer les innombrables affiches des différents concerts qui avaient eu lieu ici.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demanda Bobby.

– Des ennuis, répondit Crowley en soupirant. Ce sont des chevaliers de l'Enfer.

– Comme Abaddon ?

– Exactement. Seulement eux, ils se fichent totalement de l'Enfer, ils ne sont fidèles qu'à Lucifer. Ils ont eu une vie relativement humaine jusqu'à présent.

– Un peu comme Ramiel, remarqua Castiel.

– Qui ?

– Le Prince de l'Enfer qu'on a combattu et que j'ai tué avec la lance de Michael…

– J'ai hâte que Michael découvre qu'on a touché à ses jouets, ricana Crowley.

– Surtout que tu devras expliquer pourquoi c'est toi qui a donné la lance à Ramiel, répliqua Sam.

Crowley ne répondit rien.

– Et après les Princes et les Chevaliers c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Les comtes de l'Enfer, les archiducs de l'Enfer, les barons de l'Enfer ? Le concierge de l'Enfer ? demanda Bobby.

– Très drôle, Robert…

– Bref, ils ont enlevé Dean et tué un pauvre gars qui a été retrouvé dans les loges, expliqua Bobby. Mais on n'a aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être.

– Mais le plus étrange, poursuivit Sam, c'est que ce type est mort de peur. Littéralement.

– J'aimerais voir le corps, dit Castiel d'emblée. J'y verrais peut-être plus de choses que vous.

Bobby hocha la tête.

– Ça sent le souffre, dit Sam en fronçant le nez. On est sûr qu'il n'y a plus de démons dans les parages ?

– Il n'y en a plus, Sam, confirma Castiel.

– La commissaire nous a aussi expliqué qu'il y avait souvent des disparitions autour du groupe, ajouta Bobby. Un gars par ci ou par là, jamais rien de suffisant pour enquêter en profondeur.

Ils firent le tour de la salle, explorant minutieusement chaque recoin, chaque placard et chaque mur.

– Ces humains ont l'air de vouer un culte à mon père, dit soudainement Jack, pourquoi ?

Sam promena son regard sur les innombrables affiches des groupes de musiques. Beaucoup versaient dans l'occulte gentillet et un des groupes s'appelait même « Lucifer ».

– Parce qu'ils le trouvent cool sans le connaître, expliqua Bobby. On est souvent fasciné par ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

– Et beaucoup d'humains ne croient pas à son existence, ajouta Sam. Sinon, ils arrêteraient de l'adorer, crois-en mon expérience.

– Mon père t'a fait du mal ? Demanda Jack.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux et il croisa brièvement le regard de Bobby.

– Oui, avoua t-il.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à Jack, il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne la vérité par des moyens détournés et qu'il lui en veuille par la suite. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé toute sa vie avec Dean et le résultat n'avait pas franchement été très concluant.

– Il m'en a fait, poursuivit-il. Il en a malheureusement fait à beaucoup de monde, mais, heureusement, toi tu es différent.

Jack eut un sourire un peu triste.

– Il en a fait à ma mère ?

La question que Sam redoutait.

– Oui, Jack.

Sam posa une main sur son épaule et Jack promena son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Sans même poser la question, il savait que chacun ici présent avait un jour souffert de la présence de Lucifer.

– Je crois que je le hais, lâcha t-il en regardant Sam.

– Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? Dit Bobby.

Jack eut un mince sourire et ils décidèrent d'inspecter le reste du bâtiment avant le déjeuner. Vingt minutes plus tard, c'est Crowley qui trouva quelque chose, derrière un immense poster posé contre une porte et qu'il arracha d'un coup sec.

– C'est un signe énochien pour empêcher les anges de pénétrer quelque part, expliqua Castiel. Si Dean m'a appelé, ça explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu.

Sam sortie un couteau de sa poche et gratta le signe jusqu'à ce que Castiel puisse passer.

La pièce derrière gardaient les restes des excès du groupe : alcool, drogues et autres substances dont Sam préférait éviter d'en connaître la provenance. Sur le sol, une marre de sang séchée dont Sam espérait très fort que ça ne soit pas celui de Dean. L'odeur, mélange d'alcool, de souffre, de cigarettes froides et de sang était infecte, âcre et prenait aux tripes. Castiel se baissa vers le sang et posa deux doigts dessus.

– C'est celui d'un humain, annonça t-il. Il a été égorgé. Par contre, ce n'est pas celui de l'humain qui est mort de peur. Il y a un peu de celui de Dean également.

– Assez pour le blesser sérieusement ? Demanda Bobby.

– Je ne pense pas, il est probablement seulement assommé.

Sam s'avança sur le sol de la pièce quand il marcha sur quelque chose qui crissa sous la semelle de ses chaussures. Il retira son pied, se baissa et ramassa l'emballage brillant et coloré d'un chocolat. Regardant autour de lui, il en repéra un autre près d'un vieux canapé à moitié défoncé, puis une petite poignée sous un guéridon qui croulait sous une multitude de bouteille d'alcool vide. Sam fronça les sourcils. Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, quelques papiers de bonbons passaient totalement inaperçus et pourtant, il avait cette sensation étrangement familière d'avoir déjà vécu ça.


	3. Moira & Juliette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous annonce que je suis en train d'écrire le onzième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire donc c'est parfait, je continue à poster un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin :)
> 
> Voici la suite et bonne lecture !

Dean mit un long moment à se réveiller. Ce fut la douleur lancinante qui pulsait derrière sa tête qui le fit reprendre conscience en grimaçant. Il était enchaîné à quelque chose, assis sur un sol sale et il tremblait de froid, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son mal de tête. Sa vision, d'abord floue, devint plus nette à mesure qu'il sortait de l'inconscience.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce carrée aux murs de pierres, froide et humide. Il était attaché au mur par une longue chaîne reliée à un de ses poignets et seule une minuscule ouverture tout en haut de sa cellule donnait sur l'extérieur. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait des toilettes en métal probablement si sales qu'elles étaient susceptibles de contenir un tout nouveau type de bactérie.

Gelée jusqu'aux os, Dean se redressa en grimaçant et fit bouger ses membres endoloris. Ses épaules, sa nuque et sa tête le faisait souffrir et sa tête lui tournait. Il soupira profondément en songeant qu'il était encore dans une situation susceptible de déraper. Il allait probablement se faire torturer pour une raison ou un autre. Il l'avait déjà été par le passé et à chaque fois, la peur qui l'enserrait à ce moment-là était terrifiante, encore plus depuis son séjour en Enfer.

Dean prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer et se concentrer sur comment se sortir de ce merdier absolu dans lequel il était plongé. En plus de ça, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté inconscient et Sam devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Sam s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Il passa dix bonnes minutes à tirer sur ses chaînes et à tenter de faire quelque chose pour se sortir de là mais la seule chose qu'il récolta fut un torticolis.

Il comprit bien vite que, sans bouger, il aurait très vite très froid. Il avait certes toujours sa vieille veste en cuir élimé sur lui mais ça ne suffisait pas à le garder au chaud. Il resta ainsi une bonne heure, grelottant jusqu'à ce que le groupe de démon fasse de nouveau son entrée dans la petite cellule où il était attaché.

Dean résista à l'envie de les insulter et se redressa du mieux qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de ses chaînes.

– Dean Winchester est réveillé ? demanda une femme aux cheveux noirs que Dean n'avait pas vu lors du concert.

– Parfait on va pouvoir parler, ajouta un autre démon.

– On ne te veut aucun mal, lui assura un troisième.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il chassait les démons depuis une éternité, il savait qu'ils n'hésitaient jamais à faire du mal autour d'eux.

– Non, vraiment, lui assura la femme qui devait être la patronne du groupe. On a simplement besoin d'une information, d'une toute petite information.

Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et relâcha la chaîne qui le maintenait immobile.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Dean.

– Mon nom n'a pas d'importance pour toi mais saches que je suis au service d'un prince de l'Enfer, répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

– Asmodeus ?

La démone acquiesça.

– Bon très bien, quelle est cette information que vous ne pouvez pas trouver sur internet ? demanda Dean en souriant.

Très clairement, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

– Où est le fils de Lucifer ? Nous savons qu'il est avec vous et, tu me comprendras sans doute, nous avons besoin de lui en Enfer.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, soupira Dean qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces conneries.

– Je te parle d'un enfant que tu détestes, Dean, alors c'est gagnant-gagnant pour tous les deux : je te débarrasse du mioche et nous avons notre nouveau roi, expliqua t-elle avec le ton qu'on prend pour expliquer quelque chose de simple à une personne un peu lente.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui et puis ensuite vous allez gentiment le mettre à la tête de l'Enfer sans faire d'histoire, ironisa Dean.

– Dean, Dean, Dean… Tu nous connais ? Chacun ne peut pas rester tranquillement chez soi, c'est le principe de la mondialisation. Une petite possession par-ci, par là, n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

– J'ai un avis légèrement différent là-dessus, répliqua t-il en souriant.

– Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas entièrement coopératif même si ça reste, en un sens, étonnant.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Outre le fait que tu détestes cet enfant, je nous croyais un peu du même côté toi et moi étant donné tes exploits lorsque tu étais en Enfer. Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ?

Dean déglutit difficilement. Ça non, il n'avait pas oublié, il n'avait jamais oublié la plus petite parcelle de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subit et qu'il avait fait subir. Ces images étaient gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit et il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Il en rêvait beaucoup trop quand il dormait pour ça.

– Je vois dans tes yeux que non et c'est très bien, après tout, l'Enfer est fait pour ça.

– Vous ne pouvez pas m'amener en Enfer, coupa Dean.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas y retourner, poursuivit la démone avec un sourire. Je suis simplement étonnée que tu ne me reconnaisses pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Tout cet échange le déroutait au plus haut point.

– Pourquoi je vous reconnaîtrais ?

La démone s'agenouilla de nouveau et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Dean avait l'impression de voir la réponse se former dans sa tête…

– Parce que je suis la première personne que tu as torturé en Enfer, tu te souviens ? demanda t-elle.

Dean sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur se mettre à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête, à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de courir une longue distance.

– Non, non c'est impossible.

– Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle. Tu as tout fait pour oublier mon visage ? Mes supplications ? Mes prières ?

– Vous mentez, c'est impossible, répéta t-il.

– Tu as voulu oublier mon visage, mon nom et pourtant me voilà ici devant toi. Tu me terrifiais Dean et, grâce à tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu as fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu était très doué, je te l'accorde. Alistair lui-même était impressionné…

– La ferme ! hurla soudainement Dean. Taisez-vous. Je vous interdis de dire ça.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, la démone eut un nouveau sourire.

– C'est ce regard-là que tu avais, Dean ! s'exclama t-elle. En fait, tu n'as pas changé du tout.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se releva avant de sortir tous les regards mi admiratif, mi moqueur de ses démons. Une fois seul dans sa petite cellule, Dean prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer mais ça ne suffit pas à calmer les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Incapable de les retenir, il n'arrivait même plus à cloisonner son esprit pour l'empêcher de penser aux souvenirs atroces qui l'assaillaient de toute part.

Cette femme il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de son visage, de sa terreur, de ses supplications, de tout. Il se souvenait d'elle mieux que n'importe qui d'autre puisqu'elle avait été la première. Chaque micro détail était gravé dans son esprit et rendait sa culpabilité encore plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait enduré en Enfer. Tout était de sa faute, il était un monstre et cette femme était devenue un monstre par sa faute.

* * *

– Sam !

Sam releva brusquement la tête et l'Impala fit une légère embardée sur le côté. Ça ne suffit pas pourtant à réveiller Crowley, Jack et Bobby qui dormait tous les trois à l'arrière. Castiel, assit sur le siège passager, le regardait avec inquiétude.

– Tu t'endors, Sam, dit-il d'un air réprobateur.

– Désolé, répondit machinalement Sam. Je suis fatigué, je dors mal.

– Tu penses à Dean ?

Sam hocha la tête en sentant un nouveau nœud se former dans son estomac.

– Moi aussi, dit Castiel.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils avaient retrouvé l'Impala sur le parking de l'hôtel où Dean avait pris une chambre. Malheureusement, la fouille minutieuse de la chambre d'hôtel ne leur avait été d'aucune utilité. Dans le doute, ils avaient tout de même tout emmené avec eux. Ils roulaient de nuit vers un repère d'anciens alliés de Crowley qui étaient potentiellement ou pas susceptibles de leur fournir des informations.

La nuit était noire, aucune lumière ne filtrait des épais nuages qui recouvraient le ciel et la brume glacée collait à présent au bitume. La route était linéaire, bordée d'épais et hauts sapins et tout ça finissait par endormir Sam qui conduisait ainsi depuis plus de quatre heures.

– Tu veux que je conduise, Sam ? demanda Castiel en soupirant.

Castiel était passablement agacé qu'ils aient encore à conduire alors qu'il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs et qu'il était donc à même de les téléporter n'importe où.  
Sam se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

– Je sais que tu es contrarié, Castiel, mais la voiture est le moyen le plus simple de transporter toutes les armes.

Castiel, les lèvres pincées, ne répondit rien.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je veux bien que tu conduises, je m'endors, admit le chasseur.

Sam arrêta doucement l'Impala sur le rebord de la route déserte et sortit dans l'air glacé de la nuit pour échanger sa place avec Castiel.

Une fois sur le siège passager, il s'enveloppa dans son écharpe et se laissa aller contre la vitre. Il avait terriblement envie de dormir et il n'allait pas tarder à y succomber.

– Sam ? Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à moi ?

Sam sursauta, se redressa et fixa Castiel qui, lui, gardait son regard obstinément fixé sur la route.

– A toi ? répéta t-il un peu bêtement.

– Oui. Je pense beaucoup à toi, rajouta t-il.

– Moi aussi, Castiel, lâcha Sam en ayant l'impression que son cœur était un plus léger. Depuis…

– On arrive bientôt ? grommela Crowley qui semblait se réveiller.

Castiel soupira d'impatience et fusilla le démon du regard à travers le rétroviseur. Sam se retourna carrément.

– Dans une heure, lâcha t-il à contrecœur.

– J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda Crowley avec un demi-sourire.

– Non, non… maugréa Sam.

Crowley réveillé, il n'avait plus aucune chance de parler à Castiel. Il céda alors à la fatigue et s'endormit presque aussitôt malgré sa contrariété.  
Il fut réveillé par Castiel qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

– On est arrivé, Sam, annonça t-il doucement.

Sam bailla et sortit de la voiture pour étirer ses membres endoloris par le voyage. Il se sentait encore fatigué et avait sérieusement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Ils se trouvaient littéralement au milieu de nulle part. Ils faisaient face à de grandes étendues désertiques semblables aux états du sud et seule une maison en bois était plantée là.

Elle était passablement délabrée, avec une peinture écaillée, des vitres cassées et condamnées par des planches de bois. Dans le jardin en friche à l'herbe jaunis par le soleil, un panneau où on pouvait lire « Attention danger ! » en lettres rouges délavées était planté de travers.

– Charmant endroit, commenta Bobby. Tes démons se cachent ici ?

– Oui, répondit Crowley.

– Il y a des signes en énochiens pour éloigner les anges, commenta Castiel en fixant des zones de la bâtisse que lui seul pouvait voir. Il y en a partout.

– Évidemment, commenta Crowley, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils allaient écrire « Open Bar pour les anges » ?

– Je propose que Jack reste avec Castiel, suggéra Bobby. On ne sait jamais.

– Mais, protesta Jack, je n'ai jamais vu de démon.

– Et celui-là alors ? dit Bobby en désignant Crowley.

– Je ne parlais pas des gentils démons, rétorqua Jack.

Crowley parut proprement scandalisé.

– Il faut mieux que tu restes à l'abri pour le moment, Jack, expliqua Sam. Après tout, les démons te cherchent.

Castiel hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack qui semblait néanmoins déçu. Bobby, Crowley et Sam s'approchèrent alors de la maison, ouvrirent le portail délabré et pénétrèrent dans le jardin. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas sur l'herbe sèche qui craquait sous leurs pas que des aboiements, un peu trop proches du goût de Sam, se firent entendre.

– Merde ! jura Bobby en saisissant son arme.

– Juliette ! dit Crowley d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter tout le monde. C'est papa, viens là ma grande fifille, qui est la grande fifille à son papa ?

Tandis que Sam ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Crowley s'agenouilla pour caresser quelque chose d'immense qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et Bobby se pinça l'arête du nez de dépit.

– Il est sérieux là ? demanda finalement Sam à Bobby.

– Quoi ? C'est ma Juliette ! Sois gentil, Samantha, ou je lui demande de te croquer.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte, Crowley et Bobby sur ses talons. Sam marcha alors sur quelque chose qui crissa sous ses pieds, il retira son pied, se baissa et ramassa un morceau de papier d'emballage de bonbon brillant. Fronçant les sourcils, il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage puisque Juliette se mit à lui laper l'oreille avec avidité.

– Oh non mais… !

Il se releva rapidement et essuya sa joue dégoulinante de bave tout en fusillant Crowley du regard.

– Quoi ? Elle est affectueuse.

Crowley passa devant lui, Juliette sur ses talons, et toqua fermement à la porte. Deux démons les accueillirent, portant des costumes poussiéreux. l'intérieur était à peu près dans le même état que le dehors, délabré et sec.

Ils s'installèrent sur des chaises bancales et, au plus grand déplaisir de Sam, Juliette vint poser sa tête sur son pantalon pour y baver allègrement. Il lui caressa la tête en grimaçant tandis que Crowley exposait la situation à des démons pas franchement ravis de travailler avec des chasseurs.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous donnerait cette info ? demanda un homme blond.

– Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix ? suggéra Sam.

– Parce qu'on vous en colle une entre les deux yeux si vous refusez ? ajouta Bobby.

– Parce que vous ne voulez pas d'un prince de l'Enfer comme roi, dit finalement Sam plus pragmatiquement.

– Avouez que je suis un meilleur roi, ajouta Crowley qui se baladait autour de la pièce comme s'il s'agissait d'un Palace. De meilleures missions, plus de rémunération, une couverture sociale…

– Une couverture sociale ? répéta Bobby ébahit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

Il échangea un regard avec Sam qui, après plusieurs années à supporter Crowley, avait appris à faire avec ses particularités. Après tout, comme il le répétait souvent, il était un commercial.

Les démons se regardèrent en chien de faïence, comme s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux sur la procédure à suivre.

– Disons qu'on a entendu quelques rumeurs, commença l'un d'entre eux en se tortillant mal à l'aise. Comme quoi, les fidèles d'Asmodeus auraient emmené votre frère dans une ancienne prison à Salem.

– Salem ? demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil.

– Ils ont le sens de l'humour, répondit un démon en souriant.

– Très bien, dit Bobby. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne nous envoyez pas dans la gueule du loup ?

– Vous les Winchester vous tuez tout ce que vous touchez, répliqua une femme. Vous avez Dieu de votre côté, vous avez vaincu les anges et Lucifer…

Sam trouvait que tout ça était plutôt exagéré quand on savait la part de chance, le taux de mortalité et les interventions extérieures qui les avait aidé.

– … Alors on ne vous mentirais pas, conclut-elle. On se fiche totalement de Dean mais on ne veut pas d'un prince au pouvoir, pas plus que du fils de Lucifer.

Sam trouvait cette excuse un peu bancale mais il dû bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient aucune autre piste sérieuse et Dean avait disparu depuis presque sept jours. C'était beaucoup trop.

Ils prirent congé des démons et sortirent dans le jardin où Castiel et Jack attendaient. Bobby leur expliqua la situation tandis que Sam se remettait au volant de la voiture. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, alluma le contact et se laissa aller contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé. La fatigue s'ajoutant à son angoisse, il se demandait encore une fois s'il reverrait un jour son frère vivant. Dehors, il vit Crowley caresser Juliette et l'envoyer quelque part.

– Où l'as-tu envoyé ? demanda Sam.

– A Salem, répondit le démon en grimpant dans la voiture. Elle nous aidera, elle a un super flair et une force de frappe supplémentaire ne serait pas du luxe.

– C'est vrai, approuva Sam.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et en tira le papier de bonbons brillants qu'il avait trouvé à deux endroits différents, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. C'était étrange pour que ça soit une simple coïncidence, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient sur la route avec Dean à voir tout et n'importe quoi, Sam ne croyait plus au hasard. Pourtant, la probabilité que l'Embrouilleur – qui n'en était pas un – soit en vie était improbable. Dieu avait bien dit que Gabriel était mort et qu'il pouvait le ramener à la vie mais que ça prendrait du temps. Peut-être qu'il l'avait pris ce temps ? Sam n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il qu'il lui paraissait étrange que Gabriel enquête sur l'enlèvement de Dean en même temps qu'eux.

* * *

Dean resta quatre jours sans rien manger, ni boire. Il avait compté en observant la lumière qui filtrait de la minuscule ouverture en haut du mur auquel il était enchaîné. Il ne savait pas si les démons comptait de torturer de cette façon en lui laissant croire qu'il allait mourir de faim, de soif, ou de folie. Ou bien les trois. Il soupira. Depuis la visite de son ancienne victime devenue une démone – Moira, elle s'appelait Moira, il n'avait jamais oublié son prénom – n'était pas revenue le voir et pourtant Dean n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. Il se rappelait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait dans les moindres détails, il se souvenait de son visage, de son corps, de sa voix, de ses supplications, de ses pleurs, de ses insultes aussi… et tout ça était infiniment plus douloureux que le reste.

Dans ces moments-là, il tentait de se raccrocher à Sam. Sam ne voudrait certainement pas le voir comme ça. Le troisième jour, cependant, la faim se mit à le tenailler douloureusement si bien que deux jours plus tard, il avait du mal à penser à autre chose. Dean devait bien avouer qu'il était étonné. Les démons ne procédaient pas comme ça d'habitude, ils étaient moins subtils, et surtout, ils n'utilisaient pas ce genre de méthode. Ou alors, ils avaient oublié sa présence.

Dean secoua la tête, c'était très peu probable, si Moira se souvenait aussi bien de lui que lui d'elle, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps la réponse puisqu'elle se présenta de nouveau à lui le soir-même, entouré de deux de ses acolytes démons qui avaient un vague air abrutis sur le visage.

– Bonsoir, Dean, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'il détestait.

Dean se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement.

– Je suppose que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta-t-elle. Es-tu d'accord pour nous révéler la position du néphilim ?

– Non.

– Tu en es sûr ? Tu détestes cet enfant.

– Je ne le déteste pas. Pas trop, répondit-il. Dans tous les cas, je détesterais toujours plus les démons alors le choix est vite fait.

– Dean ! s'exclama t-elle avec un ton bien trop mélodramatique. Pourquoi le protéger ? Après tout, il ne vous apportera que des ennuis, alors que nous, en Enfer, nous en ferions notre dirigeant. Sans aucune conséquence pour vous, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr, répéta Dean avec ironie.

– Sans compter que, avec le Paradis de nouveau aux mains de Michael, les anges vous poursuivrons.

Dean accusa le coup. Avait-il manqué tant de choses pendant qu'il était enchaîné ici ? Peut-être qu'elle mentait cela dit, même si d'instinct, Dean avait plutôt tendance à la croire.

– Tu mens, dit-il néanmoins.

Elle parut sincèrement surprise et abandonna ses manières mielleuses dignes d'une pièce de théâtre.

– Pourquoi je le ferais ? Tu n'es donc pas au courant que Dieu a décidé de remettre le Paradis en état de marche ?

Dean ne répondit rien et serra les mâchoire. Si tout ça était vrai, alors les anges se mettraient en quête de Jack et ça allait encore leur retomber sur le coin de la figure. Mais il n'allait certainement pas donner satisfaction au démon en lui révélant où Jack se trouvait. Au début, il l'avait détesté, il n'avait vu en lui que l'incarnation du mal et de la souffrance qu'il avait enduré et l'attitude protectrice de Sam à son égard n'avait pas aidé. Pourtant, Jack était un enfant, un enfant avec des pouvoirs terrifiants, certes, mais un enfant qui avait besoin de protection et d'aide.

– Allez-vous faire foutre, lança t-il très calmement. Toi, ton patron, tout l'Enfer, et même le Paradis. Allez tous vous faire foutre.

Il conclut sa diatribe par un grand sourire même s'il savait que ça allait lui valoir quelques baffes. Pourtant, Moira ne se départit pas de son insupportable sourire.

– J'avais pourtant espéré que nous n'en arriverions pas là.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira une seringue beaucoup trop grande au goût de Dean, ainsi qu'une fiole remplit d'un liquide vert pâle.

– Tu vois, poursuivit-elle tout en préparant son dispositif, je pensais que toi et moi en étions à un stade d'intimité bien plus grand que ça. Après tout, tu as lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert quand tu as ouvert mes entrailles.

Dean serra les dents et détourna le regard. Il ne supportait plus de la voir devant lui, vivante, démoniaque et le tout, uniquement par sa faute.

Moira s'agenouilla devant lui et lui planta sans ménagement l'aiguille dans le cou. Dean étouffa un cri de douleur quand, après la piqûre, le liquide le répandit en lui comme du poison.

– Ça ne sera peut-être pas agréable mais c'est pour ton bien.

– N-Non…

 _« Ça ne sera peut-être pas agréable mais c'est pour ton bien »_ était la phrase que Dean avait prononcé juste avant de commencer à la torturer.


End file.
